


into the dark

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Time-skip era, Wally just quit the team, and it is very bitter and sad, as all my fics are lmaooo, im tired and i have too many feelings over these kids, pov: third person limited to wally, there is sex but it is not graphic, wally is very depressed, wally's powers are killing him, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was nineteen. Seven years since he’d gotten his powers. Four since he’d helped found the Young Justice team. Two months since he’s quit the team.</p><p>the painful birdflash sort of make up sex no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta'd, sorry for any mistakes

Wally’s fingers dug into toned shoulders, ankles hooked around the small of Dick’s back, pushing him closer, in deeper, as he stared up at the ceiling. The younger hero’s face was tucked to the juncture where his shoulder met his neck, leaving hickeys and bites that wouldn’t last an hour. 

The sex was rough; passionate and angry with an air of desperation that made his chest hurt. Dick needed this, though, and he couldn’t deny being satisfied with it too. In a physical sense, at least. But… beneath the squeeze of hurt, he was empty. That wasn’t new, though.

Wally was nineteen. Seven years since he’d gotten his powers. Four since he’d helped found the Young Justice team. Two months since he’d quit said team.

Two months since they’d had the biggest fight of their relationship and gone on break.

They had a hell of a way of making up.

Wally shuddered, coming for a third time as Dick finished, nails clawing across the sweat-slicked skin of his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut. For ten seconds he could pretend everything was fine, that they were fine. That they had a chance at being happy. When eleven seconds rolled around, he opened his eyes and pet Dick’s hair.

He knew this was probably a mistake. He knew Dick would realize that after he’d come down from his high- that he’d clean up, pull his suit back on, and slip out the window of his shitty little apartment, and zeta away. He knew he should bottle up this feeling of being loved because he’d probably wouldn’t live long enough to feel it again.

He was dying, after all. Why else would he quit the life he almost killed himself to get. 

Funny- he really did kill himself in that experiment, it just took seven years to really kick in.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, thankful the lights were off and Dick was distracted with pulling out and wiping them both off. That gave him the time to blink back tears. Dick spared a small kiss to Wally’s forehead when he’d finished- wow, what a treat- and then he was climbing off the bed. Getting ready to leave. One and done.

Wally leaned over the side of the bed to snag a pair of boxers, pulling them on quickly before slipping under his covers; his back to the window. He didn’t need to see this.

The window opened.

The window shut.

Wally’s fingers dug into toned shoulders; a sad parody of a hug as he felt himself die inside.

**Author's Note:**

> SOME CONTEXT: so. wally and dick started dating in their early teens. wally figured out his powers were killing him and decided to keep it secret aS HE ALWAYS DOES. wally quits the team, and fights with dick about it. they go on break, he's in cali in college. two months later dick comes by to make up. and this happens. i might add other drabbles and make a lil series.


End file.
